1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved electrical transition upon which circuit breakers and other components can be readily mounted.
2. Background Information
A transition is required in an electrical apparatus to provide a current path from one point to another. This is accomplished with an arrangement of components such as electrical wire connectors, bus bars, insulated cable, supports, and insulators. The assembly of such components is normally accomplished with mechanical fasteners such as screws, washers and nuts. Mechanical fasteners are costly to procure, store and assemble. Moreover, should any connection be improperly made, that error can reduce the efficiency of the transition. To assure that mechanical fasteners are properly tightened, the art has used costly power drivers to install such fasteners.
There is need for a transition which can be readily assembled without mechanical fasteners. The assembly should be of consistently high quality. Preferably, the components should snap together and be self-locating.